devfandomcom-20200223-history
Dev Wiki:Policy
This page lists the community policy for the . The content guidelines are largely policed by the content moderator team. The handle community & contribution issues as they arise. The Fandom Community Guidelines and Terms of Use also apply on Dev Wiki. Guidelines Content guidelines * Code hosting - all user scripts should be hosted on the wiki. External applications should use an established open-source vendor/host. * Secure - scripts should not cause any security issues or create vulnerabilities. To prevent mixed content issues, URLs should use a HTTPS connection whenever possible. * Code standards - try following the wiki's coding conventions. While these are recommendations, following them makes your script more likely to be approved. * Triviality - the script should offer more than trivial code or guidance (examples: JS • CSS). * File size - try to avoid creating script files larger than 30 kilobytes, based on the size displayed on the file's history page. Such files may induce lag when editing them on lower-end devices. * Approval criteria - your script must meet Fandom's : ** Readable - all scripts must be written in a clear, human-readable format. Code obfuscation is not allowed. ** Fandom imports - scripts that are imported must be stored on MediaWiki namespace pages, ending with .js. ** External scripts - in most cases, scripts hosted outside of Fandom are disallowed. Exceptions can be made on a case-by-case basis. ** Customization policy - if the script is intended for site-wide use, it must comply with the . ** Legal issues - scripts may be rejected for legal issues. For instance, non-compliance with the GDPR or cases of copyright violation. ** Errors and performance - the script may not cause errors or performance problems. Contribution guidelines * Utility - scripts should provide utility to Fandom users and should not be written for the benefit of a single community. * Compatibility - the script must be compatible with Fandom’s ecosystem. * Translation - do not contribute machine translations (e.g. Google Translate). * Quality assurance - code from Dev Wiki is used by many wikis and many users. When submitting changes to userscripts, properly test them beforehand as mistakes in high-use userscripts can cause large-scale issues across Fandom. * Duplication - do not contribute code or scripts that duplicate existing user scripts. * Deprecation - do not make breaking changes to deprecated scripts: ** Unmaintained or archived code - For unmaintained and archived scripts, preserving backward compatibility is the top priority. Do not add new features or make significant changes to them without first discussing it with the community. Community guidelines * Security - practice responsible disclosure. For security issues: ** in Fandom's code, . ** in userscripts, discreetly fix them, if you know how; otherwise report it to Fandom Staff. * Good faith - always be welcoming and polite to other Dev Wiki users. * Attribution - when using forked code, credit the original author. * Author control - if a script or stylesheet is actively maintained, use its talk page to suggest new features/major changes/documentation updates. Always ask the author(s) before making major changes yourself. (This doesn't apply to fixing minor bugs and adding translations.) * Self-credit - you must significantly contribute to a userscript, if you wish to credit yourself as an author. * Content moderation - Dev Wiki moderators should respect author wishes and use their tools with care. See also * Coding conventions Category:Community